Gia and Troy's 1st Valantines day
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: Summary: Troy and Gia celebrate their first valentine's day as a couple and also have the first scan of their baby to go to. This is the fifth story in my Gia/Troy series of stories. Rated M.


**Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers and never will do.**

**Summary: Troy and Gia celebrate their first valentine's day as a couple and also have the first scan of their baby to go to. This is the fifth story in my Gia/Troy series of stories. Rated M.**

**The Story order runs like so for new readers,** **Gia and Troy admit their feelings, Gia and Troy's First Thanksgiving, Gia and Troy's 1****st**** Christmas and Gia and Troy's 1****st**** New Year. ****This story follows them.**

**AN 1: Thanks to GoldDragonNinja, ****pink haired paradise**** , Guest and ****RosesAreRed464**** for their reviews to the previous part.**

**Gia and Troy's first Valentine's Day**

**Written by Kenn, Faith, Dawn**

Troy and Gia were getting ready to go out to a movie, Troy had spent the whole day showering Gia with affectionate gifts including a bouquet of 18 Red and Yellow Rose's since he knew that tomorrow he and Kim would be with Gia as they went to Gia's first scan and see if they could tell anything about their baby. They were hoping the Scan would reveal what sex the baby would be so they could paint the nursery ready for their little bundle of joy. The next day while Kim was with Troy and Gia, Nicola had said she would look through Kim's private set of papers and find out why the name Tommy Oliver was familiar to her.

"So what movie are we going to see?" asked Gia as they got into her car and Troy drove them to the cinema.

"I was thinking of Under the Skin" replied Troy.

"Do you think Jake will be doing anything nice for your sister?"

"I hope so, and I think Noah is taking Emma to the most expensive restaurant in town"

"That will be nice that place is the best in town with the amount of time we've been there"

"Are you looking forward to tomorrow?"

"Yeah I can't wait to find out anything about our 1st bundle of Joy"

"I'm just going to be happy knowing its healthy nothing else matters to me" said Troy as the car pulled up at the cinema.

"I'll agree with that" said Gia as they shared a romantic kiss before getting out of the car and heading into the cinema.

**Troy and Gia's first Valentine's Day**

Two and a half hours later they came out of the Cinema and both agrees it was an ok film and then Gia whispered something into Troy's ear and his eyes lit up and they both hurried into the car and drove back to their house.

Once they were through the door Troy instantly grabbed Gia and kissed her and let his hands move towards their ultimate prize and soon they had cupped her ass checks and Gia was moaning in to the kiss.

"Troy take me upstairs and do me" said Gia.

"Ok Baby" said Troy as he picked Gia up and carried her up the stairs.

Once they reached their room they started ripping the clothes off of each other and were soon lying on the their bed Gia was between Troy's legs and she was jacking his cock getting him hard, once Gia had got him hard she slid his cock into her mouth and began giving him a blow job, Troy was enjoying it and was soon close to Cuming.

"G-G-Gia I'-I'-I'm G-G-Gunna C-C-Cum" said Troy.

Gia speed up the blow job and felt an explosion in her moth as Troy orgasmed, and Gia swallowed it all.

"You know that tastes better than it did the first time" said Gia.

Troy got between Gia's legs and gently inserts two of his fingers in to her pussy so she started to get wet and then Troy could use the juice coming from Gia's pussy to lubricate his cock so it would slide easier into Gia's ass.

Troy slowly began to slid his cock in and could feel the tightness of Gia's ass trying to stop his cock from going in any deeper so he waited for Gia's ass to adjust to his cock in her ass and when Gia nodded that she was ready for more Troy gently but firmly pushed his cock deeper into Gia and finally he got as far as Gia was comfortable with both of them were determined to enjoy the feeling of it eventually even if that did mean a little pain at first.

"O-O-Oh M-M-My G-G-God T-T-Troy I-I-It F-F-Feels S-S-So D-D-Different" moaned Gia  
"A-A-Are Y-Y-You E-E-Enjoying I-I-It?" asked Troy  
"H-H-Hell Y-Y-Yeah"  
Soon Troy and Gia had got into a rhythm and Troy was able to get deeper into Gia's ass and both were approaching a joint Orgasm.

"I-I-I'm C-C-Cuming" moaned Troy.

"M-M-Me T-T-To" moaned Gia

Then with a joint moan the both Came together and collapsed on to the bed and fell asleep.

**Troy and Gia's first Valentine's Day**

The next day Troy, Gia and Kim were at the maternity clinic to get the 1st scan and check up of there soon to be child.

"So Doctor Grayson is it good news?" asked Gia.

"That depends on weather you are happy with twins"

"Really?" asked Troy.

"Yeah really and the scan looks like your about 11 weeks along"

"That would mean Thanksgiving" Troy whispered into Gia's ear.

Kim saw Gia look at her and then her cheeks turned slightly Red.

Doctor Grayson nodded and turned to Kim and said. "Well that makes you the first to have grandkids"

"Wait a minute are you a former?" asked Troy before getting cut of by the reply from the doctor.

"Yeah I share you mothers colour, I was on the Lightspeed Rescue Team"

"Wow" said Troy and Gia together.

"Yeah I also know who you both are Red and Yellow Megaforce, oh and by the way call me Dana"

"Ok Dana"

"Thanks Dana it means a lot to know the Grand kids are looking good" said Kim.

"Hey don't mention it Kim our community will be there to help with anything they can"

"Yeah I know they will"

"Does he know?" asked Dana.

"No"

"Don't you think he should?"

"I don't know"

Dana left Kim thinking and went back to Gia and said. "I'll get you back in for another scan in 6 weeks then we can keep an eye on their development"

"Ok Uhm, how long will it be before I start showing?

"Well with it being twins I would say any day now you will start to notice a bump and along with that if you haven't had it yet you might get morning sickness and start getting some weird cravings"

"Ok thanks for letting us know Dana"

"That's my job and since there are no other Ranger families expecting I will be on the other end of a phone for you whenever you need me, right now though I'm going to go and book your next appointment and bring you appointment book to you then you can go home and tell the rest of your team and family" said Dana as she left the room.

After a few minutes Dana re-entered the room and gave Gia her appointment book with her next appointment written in there and she also bought them a pile of leaflets about becoming parents for the first time and for giving birth to twins.

"Thanks for these Dana they will help us know what to expect from the two precious little babies growing in here" said Gia as she touched her stomach.

"That's ok Guys, be safe and I'll see you in 6 weeks" said Dana.

Troy, Gia and Kim headed off to Gia's car and she drove back to Kim's house to drop her off and then she and Troy were going to go home and call the guy's and tell them the good news, and of course make their way to the command center and tell Gosei.

**Troy and Gia's first Valentine's Day**

While Troy, Gia and Kim were at the clinic Nicola and Jake were searching the house for any papers they could find with the name Tommy Oliver on or the surname Oliver present on any document. The two of them had searched through several piles off documents and had only been able to find out that Kim and Tommy used to be an item and were at one time on the verge of getting engaged. Before they could find anything else though Graham showed up and listened while they tried to find a way to explain what they had been doing and why they had been doing it

"You know if you wanted to know that desperately you could have always asked your mother or me you and Troy are both over 18 now and can handle it" said Graham.

"But mum has said she doesn't want to talk about it I heard her when she was talking to Gia's mother" said Nicola.

"You could have asked me instead of getting your boyfriend to help you rummage through our families business"

"I'm sorry dad but I didn't think you would help with mum refusing to even talk about it"

"I guess she's just not ready to let you know the truth but I wish she would, it would make everything less confusing especially with you brother's wedding and the baby on the way"

Just then Grahams mobile rang.

"Hello" he said answering it.

'Hey gather Nicola, her boyfriend and ask him to contact their friends' said Kim's voice.

"Sweet heart what's going on?"

'I'll explain everything when we get there, oh and put a bottle of champagne in the fridge to cool down'

"Ok see you soon Kim"

Graham ended the call and turned to Nicola and Jake and said "Call you friends, and ask them to come here"

"Ok" said Jake, as he got his phone out and called both Noah and Emma and gave them the address to come to.

**Troy and Gia's first Valentine's Day**

Twenty minutes later Noah and Emma had arrived at Troy's parent's house and just as they arrived Gia's car pulled up so the five of them entered the house and made their way to the Kitchen where Graham, Nicola and Jake were waiting for them.

"Guys we have some absolutely fantastic news" said Gia.

"Gia what's going on?" asked Emma concerned for her BFF.

"Oh it's nothing bad, we just had some awesome news at the babies first scan"

"Yeah we are going to have twins" said Troy.

"Fantastic news, congratulations" said Jake.

"Yeah this is awesome" said Emma.

"Wait ago Bro" said Nicola.

"Absolutely fantastic" said Noah.

"Do you know the genders yet?" asked Graham.

"No we should find that at the next scan in 6 weeks' time" said Gia.

"I think this calls for a celebration" said Kim as she opened a cupboard and got out 8 of the best glasses they had and then got the champagne and they all had a glass to celebrate.

"Oh Gia don't for get to let Ashley know"

"I will the minute we get home she will be over the moon and may even talk dad into letting her come for the next scan" said Gia.

After that they finished the bottle of champagne and then headed their separate ways all looking forward to what the next 6 weeks would bring.

**The end **

**AN 2: that's it for this part so please read and review and let me know what you think is going to happen.**


End file.
